The Legend of Spyro: A New Evil
by White Cherry Rose
Summary: CANCELED Spyro cant seem to let go of Ignitus's death.This aggrivates Cynder since Spyro thinks she cant understand.One argument finaly drives Spyro away.Now its Cynder's turn for the spot light.She needs to help Spyro understand her & himself before its to late!
1. Chapter 1: Unshed Tears

Yes im breeaking out of the Jak and Daxter mold. i was thinkin of writing this for at least 3 weeks now and ive been trying to come up with a good plot and i think that this will be a good first and fresh new start :)

**Spyro, Cynder and Malefor belong to Seiara**

**Flame and Ember belong to Universal**

* * *

*~ Prologue ~*

Things had become peaceful since Malefor's fall. Since the valleys, islands, the entire world had been put back in order. The balance was to beautiful to enjoy. Well, almost. Spyro and I had many restless nights at first, but soon sleep became easy for us once more. I had never known what happiness was my whole entire life. All I knew was destruction, hate, and evil. Now I know what my true destiny was. It wasn't to be Malefor's puppet of destruction, it was to help Spyro fight. To bring a sense of peace to this world of ours.

But then again I could be wrong. Life has its ups and downs and right now, I was starting to get suspicious of Spyro and his distant behaviour towards me. I knew that something must be up. It just has to be either the Ancestors telling him things so he no longer is 'with this world' or he may be considering something that I told him not consider five years ago.

* * *

*~ Chapter 1 ~*

It was a bright, sunny day in the floating islands. Spyro and I had gotten some help from many of our friends to help us repair the half destroyed castle. Once we did, we put in a den, and a few other necessities. Like red, green, blue and purple crystals in the left wing of the castle. And we also put our armor in the right wing in a large chest that was locked and could only be opened by all of my elements and Spyros. If any other dragon only used their single element it wouldn't open. It had to go in a specific order that I cant release.

As I exited out of the den I noticed that the castles large doors were open. They held two, very largely engraved, gold dragons in a fierce stance. Almost as if they were in battle. They had their jaws open in the middle of a fierce roar and their claws extended as they sat in the air. Their eyes a burning, reflective, ruby red that reminded me of dominance and love. The doors themselves, had scattered gold swirls that were emitted from the dragons, were the deepest maroon red you could possibly imagine.

Brilliant yellow orange glows streaked their way inside in numerous clusters and danced in a slow circle. I slowly walked over to the door sleepily. I had grown quite a bit in the past five years and so had Spyro. My neck had lengthened quite a bit and my silky black scales had deepened, as did my blood red belly and my gray white patterens had become more noticable. Spyros scales had deepened but lightened at the same time to an amazing purple. His neck extended too in the past five years, but at a more gradual pace.

As I walked up to the door and was about to pull down the large golden yellow lever to close it, I saw Spyro. He was sitting on the edge of our island and was looking up at the sky. I could tell that it was probably going to take him a few years to adjust to his loss. So I faintly smiled as I walked up to him cautiously. The green, and lively, patches of grass kissed at my paw pads sweetly with a light dew. While the brown, dead, patches itched. I saw his neck extend forward as his head hung low with guilt and sadness.

I stopped on his left and looked at him curious and trying to understand. Even though I did, he still thought I would never fully understand. I sighed as I took a light but heavy deep breath. "He's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it Spyro." I tried to say comfortingly. "Besides, if he where here, he would be proud of you." I smiled as I nuzzled under his neck.

Spyro only sighed as his purple eyes held pain. "Yeah. But he isn't here Cynder." Spyro turned his head violently and sharply away from me. "You don't understand what its like to lose the closest father figure that I've ever had in my entire life!" he growled.

I only stepped forwards, with a displeased look. "Spyro, quit treating me like I'm a hatchling! I know how close you where to that guardian." I barked as I bared my sharp, razor-like, pearl white fangs. "But what you don't seem to understand is that I understand you pain…" I trialed as I looked to the side. Smaller, more distant islands floated with ease below us.

"Cynder, I-I don't know if I can handle it anymore. He keeps on trying to tell me things in my dreams and my nightmares." Spyro said weakly.

"Please Spyro, just let me-" I said as I took a step closer to him, but he cut me off.

"NO!" Spyro bellowed as he spread his wings wide with rage. "Just leave me alone Cynder!"

"But Spyro-" I tried to say as I walked up to him broken inside.

"Cynder I don't need you right now. This is my quest. And I have to face it alone." Spyro concluded before he took off into the days blue sky. But I didn't follow for I knew it was best and the only way for him to vent.

I looked down at the ground with sadness as it shadowed over my heart. "Why did you have to leave him like this? Why?" I breathed with the hint of a sad whisper. My taller figure cast a long shadow that blanketed the grass with a deeper black green. The grass below me danced happily and was filled with excited movements from the wind.

"I know it wasn't your fault. And I-" I broke as I closed my eyes. My lips pulled at either sides of my mouth as I restrained and tried to control my sadness. "I understand what he's going through. But doesn't want to listen to me. I also know that it wasn't his fault."

I looked up at the sky and saw two of Spyros oldest friends. Flame, a crimson red scaled dragon, with a vibrant yellow underbelly and straight sharp horns on his head, with spines that had the appearance of being torn three times on the top of each and had medium red eyes. He, as you may have figured, is a fire dragon. And Ember, the obsessed pink scaled with purple frills at her skull and on the mid section of her tail, a heart at her tail tip and had aqua eyes like me, was also a fire dragon. I saw Flame look at me and smile as he dove down from the sky and landed beside me. He held a coy face. "So uh, Cynder…you wanna come with me and Ember to the Avalar and watch the stars?" he asked smoothly.

I tilted my head and thought about it. "Oh, fine. As long as Ember is coming." I didn't like Ember that much but she did have her benefits, like making sure that Flame didn't steal me away from Spyro. Even though she loved him to the ends of the earth, she respected his love life. Thank god.

Flame hesitated to answer as he circled me, and was about to wrap his neck around mine when Ember screamed. "FLAME! How dare you!" Flame immediately retracted and smiled sheepishly. "Oh wow, look at the sun light! It must be the afternoon….uh…" he trailed as he looked side to side uneasily. "Bye!" then he took off and flew as fast as he could away from Ember. "Flame you get back here!" she ordered sternly.

"Mommy!" Flame yelped as he knew that Ember had seen him trying to swoon me and was gonna pay for it…dearly.

* * *

plz review


	2. Chapter 2: Judgemental

here is chapter 2. yay! it is short, i no. please dont hate me.

so far its only...

**Spyro, Cynder and Malefor belong to Seiara**

**Flame and Ember belong to Universal**

* * *

I sighed as I lightly shook my head. As I walked away, I heard a distant scream. _'Probably Flame.' _I thought with zero enthusiasm and my eyes closed. Well what were you expecting me to be? Joyous over Spyros odd behaviour?

I looked up at the sky and I felt cold inside. But it was a sunny, warm and lush day out. So why was I so cold. I grumbled as I closed my eyes and stared to walk forwards. I smelt something burn. Lifting up my head, I smelt the air (with my eyes still closed.) and followed the smell.

My nose touched something soft. When I opened my eyes I saw Flame. He was smiling for some reason. Then it all clicked in my head. _'Flame + wicked grin + me = something right? But probably in an awkward way.' _I thought as my eyes were now huge. Looking down I saw that we had touched noses. _'Wait we what!' _I stumbled back in bewilderment. Flame still held that smug look. "Cynder you ok? You look a little-" he strolled up to me smoothly and looked down at me. "Pale."

I shook my head, trying to knock myself out of it. "Cynder." he chimed. As he lowered his head from behind me, down towards mine. "Your shivering. Are you cold?" his face was more serious. _'If you do anything, I swear to God, I'll kill you.' _I thought bitterly.

"You know, I could help fix that for ya." he said in a casual tone that made needles go up and down my spine. "Uh Flame I-" I was stopped when he suddenly circled me then snuggled close to me. _'He sure is warm. But that's probably cause he's a fire dragon. Like I used to be. I hate being cold all the time now. I miss the warmth.'_ I felt myself get lost in my thoughts until Flame broke them. "Feel better?" he asked concerned. _'Well at least he wasn't trying anything…I think.'_

I nodded sheepishly as I said quietly, "Yeah, actually." That made him smile happily.

"Hey, Cynder?"

"Mhm?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days…" he trailed looking to the side. I was taken back by this and my eyes grew wide, "Fla-" he covered my muzzle with his paw. It almost burned me strangely. "Shhh! Keep it down Cyn! I'm already on Embers wanted list and I don't want to be caught again!" he said sternly. His red eyes burned into my skull and I felt sorry for him. Even though he was hitting on my way to many times and the question didn't mean what I thought it meant. I decided to trust him and give him a second chance.

"So can I stay? Please?" he half begged me as he lifted his paw.

I thought about it for a bit then sighed from defeat. "Oh alright. You can stay." I said and he nuzzled his head under my neck as a thank you. "You're my life saver Cyn, you know that?" he smiled.

"Ya I do."

We headed back inside because the light was becoming to much for us to bear and Flame was starting to overheat from the constant sun. Luckily for him, our castle was nice and cool inside and slightly damp too.

* * *

hope u like it :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Warning

sorry about not being able to update on any of my stories at all for a while. i was in kelowna for a week and a bit, then on the way home our car broke down (it had been making some weird noises in kelowna and we later found out that it was the CV boot). so we stayed in chilliwack for a while and now i am back home :) but i have to babysit my uncles dog this week (i lurv tht lil' dog) so i might not be able 2 update again 4 a bit.

thank you **dragon rider **for your review, it made me feel all ' awww ' & ' :D ' inside, and thank you **Otulissa the dragon **for adding this story to your story alert list. :)

**Spyro, Cynder and Malefor belong to Seiara**

**Flame and Ember belong to Universal**

**Bella, Todd, and Gordon (so far, cause there are more) are my OC's**

hope u all like this chapter :) lemme no wat u think, thanks.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Thanks Cynder." Flame smiled at me. I smiled back lightly, but my mind was bustling with questions; some without answers. "Uh…yeah…y-your welcome." I stuttered.

He gave me an odd look, as he looked over his shoulder, as he continued down the hallway. There was an unbearable and almost unbreakable silence that flooded around us. It was going to drive me insane if not either of us made a sound.

_'Just talk to him. Its not like he will do anything, or say anything offensive…'_

"You ok?" Flame asked, breaking my thoughts. I shook my head as I blinked frantically. When I regained eye contact with him I felt like he could read my thoughts. Feeling slightly exposed, I lifted my right front paw and placed it in front of my chest whilst nodding. "Of course," I tried to smile. "why do you ask?"

His eyes grew with wonder and his face was blank with shock.

_'Weirdo.' _I concluded in my head.

"Well, you-" he caught his breath trying to find words that didn't want to form. "N-never mind…it isn't anything important." Flame sighed. He turned away breaking the eye contact between us, causing me to become intrigued. I think he wanted my curiosity to over-ride my instincts. I cocked my head to the left and slightly lifted my right wing as I walked up to him hesitantly; watching not only every move I made, but also every move he made.

I noticed that Flame not only had that of a nice build, I have to give him that, but he also had quite nice looks to. _'Dear god what is wrong with me?' _I thought as I stopped dead in my tracks; looking at the floor with both a blank, angered and slightly embarrassed face as I tried to figure out my own feelings at the time. _'Come on now Cynder! Get a hold of yourself, this guy is not your type. He's far to…well, Flame!_' I mentally scolded myself, I smiled lightly after though. _'But then again, I could always be wrong,'_ I took a step forward with curious eyes and movements with slight caution. '_what if he isn't what I interoperated him to be? What if he is just like Spyro? Brave, bold, cunning, and-'_ I stopped once more and frowned at myself. "I seriously have to stop comparing creatures I know, to other creatures." I mumbled.

I looked back up at Flame and trotted over to him gingerly. "Hey, Flame…" I said weakly. This caused the red male to turn around and look at me with his burning red eyes that were filled with excitement, and a gleaming white toothy smile. "Ya, Cynder?" he replied as he looked at me. Trying to find my eyes, as I had ducked my head lowly to ensure zero eye contact. I heard the pitter patter of his paws touching the stone and rock floor. They echoed not only though the building, but also through my head.

"Does this have to deal with Spyro?" Flame questioned as he came closer to me, well, closer then I wanted, and wrapped a wing around my lengthy figure. I felt my face get hot. _'What on earth is wrong with me? I don't even like him in that way! I only like him as a friend! Not, _like_ him!' _I worriedly half hollered half screamed in my thoughts. _'Just relax, try and talk to him. It shouldn't be all that bad…I hope.'_

I fluttered my eyes and looked up at him. His practically always happy, adventurous, and smart-aleck face held grief and a slight burning expression that dearly wanted to help comfort me as best as possible. I made a faint smile as I nodded. Flame nodded as he shook his head whilst sighing, "You know how long I've known him?" he asked me as I tried to casually but a space between us. "I-I don't know." I responded with a shaky and uncertain voice. "How long?"

He smiled as he looked at the large blue door with a single gold dragon on it that was in mid flight, showing its underbelly. "Well, lets just say; a very," he put a bit of stress on that word. "long time. But not too long." he smiled. "Or else I would have ended up like old chatter box!"

I put on a displeased look and made a sideways frown. _'I agree, but I don't think I should agree at the same time. I mean, Volteer is a Guardian after all. I think you should have some more respect for him.'_

With a questionable tone and stance I asked the red dragon. "What do you think will happen?" I asked as I smoothly side stepped from him and walked forwards to the enormous blue door. Well, it wasn't as big as the main entree door; but it was still pretty big. "To Spyro…" I added in quickly. I nodded for Flame to come over. Hesitantly and slightly embarrassed I asked him, "Do you think he'll do anything? Like to endanger anyone?"

Flame on the other hand only smiled as I held a worried face. "Na, I highly doubt it," he paused as he blew his single element into the mechanism that only opened the door with the fire element.

"Why is that?"

"Because its Spyro we're talking bout here. He's fine. Just because Malefor and him are both purple dragons and all doesn't mean he will suddenly choose to follow in his footsteps or somethin." he merely shrugged. "Besides, Spyro ain't stupid. He knows wrong from right and all that. So don't worry bout it." Flame continued as he went up the small staircase that led up to a stone platform, which brought you into the battle fields. That is where Spyro and I trained younger dragons on how to use their elements.

Obviously Spyro took the ones that were capable of Fire, Earth, Electricity and Ice; while I took care of the ones that were capable of Wind and Shadow. So far I haven't trained any young ones that are capable of either Poison or Fear.

"Spyro isn't some hatchling or a pixie…like Zoe. God I hate her! I'm so glad she stayed in the Dragon kingdom and didn't move here with Ember and myself." he complained.

I felt a burning sensation to become suddenly defensive for Spyro; even though he wasn't here. "Hey, just because he's Spyro doesn't mean that you can always depend on him!" I snapped. "Just cause he's the purple dragon doesn't mean that he is always there for you!"

"Whoa, what crawled up your butt?" Flame asked with a hint of defence in his voice also.

"I mean, he has been stressed beyond being stressed and he's already had at least three breakdowns!" I growled. "Maybe you should watch what you say, or you might-" I cut myself off. I didn't even want to go there, let alone think what I was about to say! I emphasized how enraged I was by exaggerating my groan of both impatience and rage. "Cyn, come on now. Don't be such a-"

I spun around and scowled at him with a soulless glare. "Ok." he squealed slightly. That made me smile on the inside but I didn't show it. Instead, I simply told the eager young dragons that had been waiting ever so long that their instructor wasn't available at the time and might not be for the next two weeks.

The hatchlings were used to Spyros sudden absences and no longer even bothered to question as to why he wasn't here. Now normally all the dragons that Spyro would train in the various elements would have to leave. Thankfully I brought Flame but then realised that him being a dragon of only a single element may cause quite the conflict between the young ones. _'It probably wont be all that hard. Or bad either.' _I tried to think positively.

After showing and telling both Flame what to do and explaining to the young dragons about Flame; there was a bit of arguing but that was it. That brought my spirits up slightly.

* * *

"Come on now Bella, you can do it." I encouraged a young white, dusty and medium grey (two lines on her back on both sides) lined, black spotted ,near her hips, Chinese Lung dragoness. She was a fire ball I tell you. She was quite the determined one but extremely low in self-confidence, self-esteem and very shy.

Right now Bella was trying to make a small tornado around herself. She squinted her stunningly light aqua eyes and concentrated hard for that spark of energy to ignite. Her body soon began to tremble as her concentration was becoming very in-depth. I smiled at that; it always showed me that she was digging down deep to give it her all. "Come on now, feel the winds currents dance with in you. Let them express your emotions!" I smiled as I lent my neck forwards slightly.

Bella was one of the older ones. She was seven years old. The prime age to start training. She started to make small groaning noises that were faint, but easy to hear. Which indicated that her Wind element was not going to show itself. _'There has to be another possibility to get it to appear. Its already been two weeks and she's shown no signs of progress.'_ I thought as I smiled at her.

Bella's big eyes opened with defeat as she looked at the honey colored stones below her small paws. "I'm sorry Cynder, I just can-"

"Don't even say that word! It causes you to think that you are incapable of doing something. And that makes your mind not do it. So promise me this," I said in a soft tone. "You will try your best to never use that word towards not only yourself, but to others. Ok?"

Bella smiled weakly as her head hung low slightly as she mumbled. "What was that?" I smiled putting a wing to the side of my head to amplify her voice for myself. "I said…" then she mumbled again.

I had an idea. Since she hadn't been able to use any Wind element at all yet, why not force it out of her? It was wrong, I know, but it was the only way right now; and once she could do that, then nothing would be able to stand in her way. Well except for flying since she doesn't have wings and I don't know how to teach her how to fly if she doesn't have wings.

"One more time, I didn't quite catch that." I said

"I said ok!" Bella replied with slight anger. Once that last word came out, a rush of wind came swirling out at me and knocked me off balance. I smiled as I shook my head. Seeing Bella's reaction was reward enough. Her face lit up like a firefly and she had on the biggest smile along with huge, ecstatic, eyes. "D-d-did I just do that?" she blurted with joy. I nodded and she ran up to me smiling as she went onto her two hind legs and hugged my front leg. "Thank you Cynder!" she cried out with glee. "You're the best!"

I smiled down at her and put a paw on the top of her head and stroked it. "I didn't do anything." I smiled as she looked up at me slightly confused. "It was all you."

That only made her cling onto my leg even harder causing me to chuckle lightly. "Now off you go Bella, your mother is probably just dying to know your greatest accomplishment." I said as Flame came over and unlatched her from me. "Ok!" she grinned. "Bye Cynder and thank you!"

I looked at Flame with a lopsided smile. "Thanks." it had been over an hour since my slight anger towards him so I think he forgot about it. But I knew he would recall it later in the night. "No problem." he said as he put on a heroic stance and puffing out his chest a bit. "Flame." I said lazily.

"Yes?" he grinned cockily. I sighed as I shook my head. "She's only seven, not past one hundred. I could have handled her." I saw him shrink inside as I had just burst his ego bubble. "So?" he asked in a pouting voice.

"So," I carried the word to show a slight mockery towards him, but not in a mean way. "That means you just tried to save a dragon that used to be the Ter-" my eyes went huge. I didn't want to just bluntly tell Flame my big and personal secret. Let alone, blurt it out quietly by accident and lose both him as a friend and the ability to train young dragons.

"I have a headache. I think its from all the excited screams of joy from the young ones." I smiled as I tried to change the subject. Flame looked down with a small smile as his eyes ticked around the room with an emotion I couldn't read. "Yeah me too." he sighed. "Come on, I'll get the door for yo-"

"Right after I tell them that I have to be leaving." I hollered back at Flame as I walked over to the numerous young dragons varying in color, shape, breed, and size. I smiled as I looked from one to the next. "Training has to be cut short today-" there was a loud and unified 'aw' that was overly stretched. "But don't worry, you'll be able to train again two days from now like always." I confirmed and all the younger dragons muttered lowly different agreements that were tinted with disappointment.

"Good, now I'll open up the gates so that you can all-"

An earth quaking roar showered over us as everyone, including Flame and myself, ducked down to the ground and covered themselves with their wings as best they could. But the two and three year olds barely had any kind of wings so they were instructed to hide under both myself as best they could, under my larger wings, gather as many as they could and do the same for Flame. Since Flame had a larger wing span then myself, more hatchlings were able to hide under him then myself and I didn't mind. As long as they were safe that was all that mattered.

Panic filled cries emitted themselves from the young dragons. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." I hushed sweetly. But they were persistent on crying. Well, the ones I was covering anyway.

Another roar bellowed and beckoned its way through the air making us all crouch a bit lower. Then my worst nightmare unfolded before my eyes. The earth below us quaked and the training room (which technically wasn't a part of our castle) started to crumble from its age. My eyes snapped open wide. "FLAME!" I hollered as I looked behind myself. "Help me get all the young dragons to safety!" he nodded as gathered as many as he could. We used a group system, where as he would take half and I would take the other half. I knew that if I took the wind channel we would be both spotted by what ever this thing was and the hatchlings would fall from the sky. But if I didn't, we could all die if we sat here.

I was pulled at both ends. I growled at myself. There was panic in the training room, but everyone stayed organized as the training room trembled beneath our feet and various object started hitting the outer walls. We were under attack, and we could do nothing almost.

Flame, myself and the younger dragons made our way over to the green-red door gradually as falling debris stopped us repeatedly. Once we made it to the door however, I had to decide on whether I should open the door or not. I hated it when they installed the tuning forks, for they only accepted my Fear breath and I didn't want anyone becoming deaf and I also didn't want anything else falling on us.

I had no choice, I had to use it or the large loose chunk of rock above us would fall on us, that would be the end of us for good; if that thing was aiming for that. I felt rage broil and bubble its way through my cold blood. Growling and hissing I roared lightly. My bottom jaw snapping to the side, as it was open, with my rage. "Everyone, cover your ears and huddle close to Flame and I." I ordered as I angled my neck and bared my teeth.

I was waiting for the right time. But for what? This was the perfect timing. Yet it wasn't all at the same time. Then I arched my back and tucked my head low; soon an ear shattering Siren Scream erupted from my vocal cords. First one, then three, then seven. It needed more; at least three more but we didn't have that kind or amount of time, or did we? The forks were spinning at a slow rate but once they were fully charged, they had a burst of energy spin them like crazy as a red ring came out from it; slowly evaporating.

"EVERYONE!" I hollered to get their attention. Numerous scared, worried, petrified, sad faces all looked up at me. Even Flame held a worried face. I nodded to him with a supportive smile as reassurance and he smiled back. "MOVE! Now!" I called out and everyone obeyed. "I need all the hatchlings to climb onto Flame and my self's back, understood? It is the only way of transportation for you now." they all nodded from underneath me. "Good." I whispered lightly with a smile and made she to cover their vision of the roof with my wings to not panic them any further. "I need the rest of you to follow the wind current." Flame ran over to me with a group of hatchlings on his back and one held by the scruff of his neck. A four year old Japanese Lung named Todd. "Come on." Flame said with Todd still held by his scruff. I nodded and got the others on my back.

As we exited the training area and entered the wind current I saw a dark, fogged (literally, because thick black/deep purple fog encased the dragon) figure that continued to attack the crumbling building. 'Oh Spyro, I hope your safe and in better circumstances.' I thought with sadness.

* * *

Once myself and Flame landed, we had arrived at the old Temple. I walked through the arch way and it brought back so many fawned and not so fawned memories. Like the night Spyro saved me from my corrupt self, brought me here and we looked up at the stars; trying to guess if Malefor would strike back at us. The time I tried to sneak out because I blamed myself for everything that had happened to Spyro and the others. Ok maybe just all not so fawned memories, but the one good one is that this is where both Spyro and myself were born, and this is also the place where he and I had become friends.

I looked at Flame and smiled at him as he returned the smile to me as he put Todd down. "Whoa! What is this place?" I heard Todd ask with sheer awe. "This, Todd, is the birth place of both the Purple Dragon and the Black Dragoness."

Todd looked up at me wide eyed. He had blue eyes, a white body with ivy green spots that covered his body, but not his face, and two stripes down his tail that led to a dark green, wavy tail tip. His horns were the same as Bella's; cream colored. His tail, bout half the length of his long but very small body, wagged from side to side with excitement. "Hey! That's you and Spyro right?" he asked beyond the point of excitement.

I simply nodded with a proud smile, but once he turned his back and hurried to the Temple; that proud smile became a regretful frown. I suddenly remembered when Spyro, Sparx and I had encounter the Hermit. That old blue cat was crazy. And what he said about me, though it was true, only darkened my mood even further. His words echoed through my head,

_'Spyro and I had reached the waterfall that was near the Hermits living quarters. As we walked through the lush, flowery, green grass we noticed a tall blue cheetah dressed in a green cloak that had a pale yellow brim, and a staff that had a round blue crystal. He must have been the Hermit, cause if he wasn't, then I don't know who this guy was. _

_"Come closer so I can see you in the light." he beckoned so Sparx, myself and Spyro approached him obediently, though with caution. "Tell me; why have you returned here?"_

_"What'd you mean? I've never been here before." Spyro replied._

_"Not you." the cheetah said as he pointed to Spyro and continued an a rather disturbingly evil voice, "The female."_

_"You must be mistaken." I simply said to him, hoping that this would all be over with and we could just get the key and leave. But none of that happened. Not by a long shot._

_"Indeed, your appearance has changed." the hermit said as he took a step closer towards me. He pointed at his orange-yellow eyes as he spoke, "But not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away!" I flinched slightly. "You are the black dragon, Cynder; the terror of the skies. The Dark Master's puppet!" he spat.'_

_"I was…but…" I trailed as I looked up at him with guilt. "But I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things I've done." I let my head fall down with shame._

_"Oh, is it that simple…to turn your back on Malefor?'_

I felt something small smack down on my nose with gravity as its effort. I looked down at the ground and noticed a small puddle had appeared at my feet and I was wet and cold. Oh joy, rain. Flame ushered me inside as he locked the gates.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" I asked Flame. He nodded solemnly. I scanned the room and everyone was there. All except for Todd. My eyes went wide. "No!" I whispered. "Open the gates, Flame. Todd is missing!" I was panicked but not dare letting it show for then the young ones would be frightened out of their wits and I wouldn't know what to do. Nor would I know how to calm them.

"On it!" Flame replied as he headed to the main gate.

Once the gate was opened I saw Todd and he was hiding. But why? Something swooped down from the sky answering my question. I growled and charged the creature with all my might. "Wait! Cynder, don't!" I heard Todd cry out. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean _don't?_ Were you not being attacked?" I asked in utter confusion.

"I'm afraid not miss." said another voice. I looked up to see a white dragon that resembled Spyro five years ago, but he had five gray spots, varying in size, on his side, what resembled an explorative beep blue lightning bolt beside his eye and ended at the tip of the side of his snout. He had long lateral horns with one vertical small horn protruding on the near tip on his horns, and he also had two curved horns close to the spines on his head, plus a curved spike on either side of his jaw. His neck had a light to dark(varying I the lighting that you were in) spiked line that followed down his back and to the tip of his tail, he had numerous markings on each leg, on top of those there was a deep red patching that followed up his wings, his underbelly was pale gray and he had large spines. He also had spikes on his elbows and knees. Had a furry tail tip that was light blue and his wings inside color was white and gray. He also had one red eye and one blue eye.

"Names Gordon." he said as he approached me with a proud stance. "and this young dragon was never near any danger. I was just trying to get him out of that log over there." he lifted up his wing to revile a log so many feet away. "Why were you in a log Todd?" I asked as I approached him and lowered my head so that I was close to eye level with him.

He shuffled his front feet with a shameful look. "I got stuck."

"Well you are un-stuck now, now aren't you?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Now say good-bye to Gordon. Its time that we head back inside to the temple. It isn't safe out here." I nudged him forwards with my long snout, but he wanted to stay and I wouldn't let him for our own safety. "Please Cynder, why can he not stay with us?" Todd asked with wide eyes. Sighing with impatience I answered simply and to the point. "We don't know him, Todd. That is why he cant come with us." but he insisted on protesting against me. "Can he not stay one night?"

I shook my head as Gordon took a seat near us. "One night only ok? Please?" he begged. I sighed as I felt defeated inside for Todd was so innocent and I couldn't just let this Gordon creature waltz in. for all I know he could try and harm us and also be on the wrong side. "No. I'm afraid not."

"I can see where you are coming from miss." I heard Gordon pipe up from behind myself. "You don't trust me, I get it. Lots of people don't trust me. Lots of people also don't trust each other."

And with that he got up and headed down the path. I felt like leaving him and let him go on with his way to where ever he was headed but if I did, Todd wouldn't let me hear the end of it, and eventually get all the other dragons to give me a foul look and go against me. Like no longer ask for my help or be around me. He'd probably get Flame first since Flame is so gullible. Groaning with regret, I leapt into the air and landed in front of the young dragon, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa!" he said taking a step back.

"Gordon, I've decided that you can stay with us for one, and only one single night." I tried to say in a positive voice and positive look. Noticing his face light up at those words, I turned around and headed towards Todd to grab him and enter the Temple. I didn't hear Gordon's footsteps nor the sound of his wings flapping. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there. I sighed as I shook my head, rolling my eyes, "Are you coming or not?"

He sat there still for some reason. "Hurry up before I change my mind!" that got him going. He ran up beside me as I picked up Todd.

After entering the Temple I saw Flame with a worried expression. So I told Todd and Gordon to stay put while I had a talk with Flame. And of course, Todd started bragging about his new friend Gordon and all these fictional add-ons to his 'heroic' story. I was glad that Gordon didn't spoil Todd's fun when he was telling his friends this story.

"Flame is everything alright?" I asked.

He looked around twice and whispered, "Not here, to many ears to catch this." I nodded and we headed to a different room.

"Cyn, I don't know if we are safe here."

"Why not?"

"Because," he stressed, "Ember is here now and she has just finished talking with Cyril. He says that something dark and dangerous will strike us, almost like _a new evil _is arising."

I gave him a sarcastic look. "I highly doubt that. Cyril might have his facts messed up or maybe this heat is finally getting to his head." Cyril was from Dante's Freezer. The coldest part of the world, so coming out here for him is a huge weather change. Its probably to hot for him.

"Flame don't worry about it." I walked away from him but paused as I grinned devilishly. "But I do think you should worry about Ember."

"Aw man!" Flame zoomed past me at an alarming rate which caused me to burst out laughing. "Cynder." I heard a sharp and cool voice command. Turning around I saw Cyril, the ice guardian. "Oh joy. This should be fun." I muttered, making sure he couldn't hear me. "Come this way, I need to discuss something to you that is of critical importance."

"Ya, ok." I huffed lightly as I followed him into the room that held the Pool of Visions.

"Cynder I need you to be capable of believing this." Cyril said rather irritated.

"Yes, this is a very interesting find." I heard the deep voice of Terrador added in as his dark green and brown body appeared from the shadows. "I fear that we may have even be to late to have prevented this-this catastrophe from occurring!" Volteer exclaimed as his vibrant yellow body also came from the shadows, but from across the room. "Volteer, please. We don't need to get her all confused over this event." Cyril complained slightly as he tried to calm Volteer with his words.

"H-How can I? We could all-" Volteer was cut off when Terrador came out of no where and challenged him. "It would be wise for you to stop talking Volteer." Terrador growled, leaving volteer to nod nervously and vigorously. "Good." Terrador concluded before bringing his attention back to Cyril and myself.

* * *

this was quite the brain wreck to give a twist or make it intersting at such an early stage. o.o

it was very enjoyable and fun to write tho :D


	4. Chapter 4: The New Quest

im sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. im also trying to plan out the next chapter for Changes and its almost done...sorta. it might b delayed a bit longer along with this story because of skool and tht so i wont be able 2 frequently update again until the summer break. *cries*

thank you for the two newest reviews by **spyrofan001 **and **Big-D Assassin**.you r both _very_ kind :)

i hope u all enjoy this :)

u no the whole disclaimer and claimer thing so i wont rit it. but i DID come up with the Dark Guardians, so they belong to me :)

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I looked over to Cyril with a confused expression. "Please don't tell me that what you guys are dancing around has to deal with what you told Ember, is it?"

"Precisely!" Cyril smirked. "Now, we haven't quite figured out who it is-"

"Oh great." I heard a male voice sigh from behind us. I turned around to see Flame standing at the door way with a petrified look. "So your telling me, that what ever is out there…is…well…not our best bet to hang around?"

"Young dragon, I advise that you leave at one. This meeting is only meant to be held with Cynder al-"

"He has a right to know Terrador." I protested. "It will better prepare him for what ever this thing is."

"More like petrify if you ask me." Cyril breathed. "But none the less, Cynder is right. He has the right to know."

I smiled and motioned for Flame to stand next to me. "As I was saying, we haven't quite figured out who it is that is causing all this, but I might know what they want." Cyril said as he looked into the Pool of Visions. "Hmm." there was a long pause then a low gasp filled a mysterious knowledge. "Oh my."

"Well, what or who is it?" Flame demanded franticaly as he took a step forward and slammed his right front paw down. "Or can it even be qualified to be called an '_it_'?" he mumbled. "An attitude like that wont get you any answers in life." Terrador snapped.

"Terrador please, ignor his anxious behaviours and try to consentrate on the task at hand will you?" Cyril stated in a harsh tone. Terrador grumbled a very unpleased growl. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you of what it is or who it is. That is for you to find out on your own I'm afraid. But I will tell you this. This is an evil that we have never faced before, it is after Cynder and it wont stop until it gets her."

I felt my already cold blood and body drop to an even colder degree. "you will need to face it though I'm afraid." Cyril looked over to Volteer who also looked into the Pool of Visions. "Uh-uh, yes!" he fumbled with his words. "You will need to travle to the **Ancient Grove**, there you will seek shelter. I warn you though, like Ignitus told Spyro six years ago, 'There is an Ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it…'." he paused but continued, "The Ancient Grove is where the Chronicler lives. He will be your best bet if you wish to be safe Cynder."

"What about me? I can help. I can keep her safe from what ever this thing is. I promise."

"Your words of are heroics but your mind and your actions are not. Flame, I would think it best if you were to stay behind." Terrador replied coldly.

"Terrador," I looked at the Earth Guardian. "Please let him try, I mean sure, he is a klutz but his heart is in the right place. Is it not?"

"Terrador, we cannot risk this as a loss. We need all the supplies and backup we can muster." Volteer warned.

"Fine. You can go young one, but I warn you; the Silver river and the Ancient Grove are both very dangerous places. Be on the look out and don't let your guard down, no matter the cause!" Terrador narrowed his eyes.

"Alright!" Flame smiled.

"Don't get _**to**_ excited." I groaned.

Flame gave me a puzzled look but I ignored it. "Cynder may I speak to you alone?" Volteer asked me. I nodded sweetly and walked over to him at an easy pace. I noticed that Terrador and Cyril had removed Flame from the room. The Electric guardian guided me to one of the corners of the room. "Cynder, I have to let you know this. Even though Ignitus is no longer with us, he, myself, Cyril and Terrador are not the only Guardians of the elements. There are five more. Three of which possess the powers of darkness, and two that broke away from us."

I looked at him with wonder. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but its for both you and Flame's safety. The Guardian of Fear is Pandora. She is a twisted dragon who craves power, and lives off of others deceit, fright, and hatred."

I gave Volteer a funny look. "Wait, I could just learn-" I tried to smile but his face was grim and his eyes were wide. "No! no, I'm telling this to you so that you are not deceived but the three Dark Guardians. What ever you do, do not make allies. Only use them to your benefit and yours alone. Not theirs."

"Alright." I sighed. "What else do I need to know?"

"Pandora's entire body resembles that of a Wyvern with the head and eyes of a Sargasso." Volteer described. "Draco is the Guardian of Shadow . Not much is known about him or his appearance. Though, t is said that he emits smoke from all around his body. The last dark guardian is Poizuz. He is the Guardian of Poison. He is a dangerous dragon to be around I warn you. His wings are tipped with poison and his body is black. He is the most deadly dragon guardian to be around."

"But I can wield poison. Should I not be immune or at least slightly immune?"

"I was getting to that." Volteer replied. "The thing is, because of all his years of practice and his age make a big difference. You are just learning your powers. He is a threat to both Flame and yourself. That is the only amount of detail I can share with you on them."

I looked at him and smiled, "That's alright Volteer. You are only trying your best."

"Thank you Cynder," he replied warmly. "Oh! And before I forget, Windella is the Guardian of Wind. You will find her location near Dante's Freezer. You will have to identify yourselves to guards and give them reason for your appearance. They will guide you to her. Maytrix is the Guardian of Time." he paused mid sentence and frowned. "I'm afraid that I am not aware of this location though, sadly." I sighed lightly and nodded. "Windella might know his location though. They are close friends. Maybe you could get her to open up to you once she feels safe around you and gets to know you well." he smiled.

I smiled back at him and thanked him and the others before leaving to find Flame.

* * *

im sorry that its soooo short. plz dont sue me! lol leave a comment as to what u think please. thanks :)


End file.
